


Consent Day

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dominant Keith (Voltron), Dominant Shiro (Voltron), Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Adam (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance McClain, just turned eighteen-year-old high school senior, was looking forward to never meeting his Dom partner. He had found the whole relationship between a Dom and Sub confusing and sometimes made him a little uncomfortable. Why would someone want to dominate another person and why would someone want to be dominated? Being a Sub, he feared the possibility that he would be partnered with a Dom that was the strong-willed type, one that would be cruel and demanding of him. He dreaded being dominated by someone else.Will meeting a Dom change his views on how he thinks?





	Consent Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in March before I deleted my account & losing inspiration to write. However, after rewatching Voltron for like the 100th time (JK, maybe it was 1000th time LOL) I decided I'm going to try writing it again.

_“‘Consent Day’ was introduced by the Dom/Sub Protection Society to give a student at the age of sixteen or older a chance to meet their Dom or Sub at an early age. Unlike it was thirty years ago when many wouldn’t meet their respective partners until they were much much older, a student in their sophomore year or higher throughout college now has a better chance to meet their Dom or Sub and therefore begin this task we call life. ‘Consent Day’ will occur on the last day of each month. Each school in a state will allow other school(s) to enter their sanctuary for a couple of hours on that day to see if their students can find their potential partners. Many find the prospect of this dandy, but just as many disagree with the way this is done.”_

**~An Excerpt from “ _What Is ‘Consent Day’?_ ” by Miranda Iverson, The Sonoran Desert Chronicles**

* * *

“ _Attention you heathens of the Oriande Academy, this is Principal Romelle with a special announcement. Thank you for all participating in the monthly ‘Consent Day’._ ” A murmur erupted into the small gymnasium that was filled with all the sophomores, juniors, and seniors that attended Oriande Academy. The students under the age of sixteen had been excused from school for the day, considering they were all too young to participate in “Consent Day”. The school board had found it easier to let them stay home for a day during this time of the month instead of taking the risk of them being in school and partnered when they were too young. “ _As you all are aware, the students of Galaxy Garrison and Galra Tech will be entering school grounds in about twenty minutes. Just because all classes have been canceled, you are not allowed to go home until the end of the school day. I expect everyone to participate today. ‘Consent Day’ gives each and every one of you a chance to see if you can find you Dominant or Submissive, who just might be with the students of these schools today. Take this day to put yourself out there and try to see if you can find your partner. Practices have been extended as well for all athletes, so make sure you are going to your coaches when you are dismissed. For everyone else, club activities can resume but remember they are not mandatory since you also need to be available just in case. With that being said, you are all dismissed. Have a safe and happy ‘Consent Day’._ ”

As the students filed from the gymnasium, both the school’s high school program and those attending there for college courses, an air of excitement hung around them at the prospect of possibility of being able to meet their Dom or Sub. A few were the opposite, wary of meeting their fated partners.

Lance McClain was one of the latter. The just turned eighteen-year-old high school senior was looking forward to _never_ meeting his partner. He had found the whole relationship between a Dom and Sub confusing and sometimes made him a little uncomfortable. Why would someone want to dominate another person and why would someone want to be dominated? Being a Sub, he feared the possibility that he would be partnered with a Dom that was the strong-willed type, one that would be cruel and demanding of him. He dreaded being dominated by someone else. He didn’t want someone commanding him to do things, he was a free person and wanted to do things on his own. He didn’t want to lose the control he had for himself. He wanted to control his own life, not have someone do it for him.

The Sub reached the exit and stepped to the side, allowing other students to exit while he waited for his friend to join him. He stepped into the archway where he could feel the sun hit his light brown skin, basking in the warmth it provided him from the slight chill of the wind. His brown hair tickled the back of his neck as the wind picked up, causing him to shiver slightly as he zipped up his gray-brown jacket. Jeans fit snugly on his long legs and underneath his jacket he wore a tight black shirt which he had tucked into his jeans.

He let his ocean blue eyes squint into a scowl as the excited students exited the gymnasium. _I don’t get it. What’s there to be excited about?_ he wondered to himself before a familiar face exited the gymnasium, looking around before catching Lance’s gaze. Lance held up an arm to waive at his friend as the college sophomore approached him shyly, avoiding the crowd as they continued to pour from the gymnasium. Once he reached Lance, he gave him a timid smile and let the younger Sub encompass him in a hug. “H-Hey Lance.”

Lance smiled widely at the fellow Sub, Adam Watkins. Lance had met Adam at the start of his sophomore year in a Fine Arts class he was forced to take for a Performing Arts credit. Adam, a senior at the time, had at first been shy and timid around Lance, who for a Sub was the total opposite of him. When they had been paired for a group project the two had became close and since then they had been inseparable. Lance laughed when his family had commented once that if only one of them had been a Dom, they would more than likely be paired with one another.

The man’s skin was slightly darker than Lance’s own. He had dark brown hair styled in a messy disaster that Lance dubbed his ‘nerd hair’ since Adam never took the time to put himself out there and try to better improve his look. Over his hazel green eyes, he wore a pair of half-frame grey glasses, cut to look like a cat’s eyes, which Lance had chosen for the man when he had accidently broken his prior pair during a small brawl that had occurred one evening at the McClain home when it came to their personal views on being a Sub. Adam didn’t really harbor the same feelings as Lance when it came to being partnered with his Dom, but he wasn’t exactly a role model when it came to voicing how excited it would be to find them either. Adam was a shy and quiet sophomore college-level student who enjoyed cramming his face into the new comic book or textbook he could get a hold of. He loved silence and loved to make art when inspiration hit him. He was the total opposite of Lance, who liked shopping, who was loud when he wanted to be, and who wasn’t afraid to express himself. But even if they were total opposites, it made them even greater friends. Though Adam still rightfully refused to get Lance anything he wanted just because he was of legal age, _the buzzkill_.

“Ready to escape from the madness and get to the art room?” Lance asked as he released his hold on Adam, but still brushing their arms together to keep each other comfortable. Lance had learned when he hit puberty that Subs craved two types of touches: a touch from a fellow Sub and a touch from their Dom. A touch from a fellow Sub has the ability to comfort both Subs equally and it can act as a stimulant when one Sub is upset. The touch from their Dom is what a Sub’s body truly desires, however. The touch from their Dom can do everything for a Sub; it can calm them in a stressful situation, it can make them feel love and desire, and it can make them feel intense pleasure. Since becoming friends from Adam, the older man had no problem being Lance’s own personal warm body he would attach himself to any change he got. It went both ways, and Adam had learned long ago that he appreciated the feeling he got when he and Lance were together.

“Yes please,” Adam breathed as they began walking towards the art room, ignoring the chatter as they pushed through the crowds. They made it to the art room, surprised they made it in one piece because the crowds were relentless and almost unmovable.

They were both relieved when they were inside. Adam made his way to the canvas he had been working on the past week, tossing his messenger bay into the corner in his pursuit. Lance placed his backpack in the same corner as Adam’s before walking over to where his best friend was sitting. The fellow Sub was already sitting in his usual wooden stool, his paintbrush in hand as he applied a dark gray paint to the white canvas.

“What are you making this time?” Lance asked from behind him, looking over his shoulder at the artwork. It was halfway bare, the other half filled with mainly dark greys and light browns.

Adam shrugged. “I don’t really know yet. For the past couple of nights, I’ve been having these strange images while I’m sleeping. I keep seeing black undercut hair with like these white bangs, which settle in between these mesmerizing dark grey eyes. The colors won’t get out of my mind.”

Lance nodded, partly understanding and partly for agreement. He had had similar flashes in his sleep the past couple of nights. He dreamed of piercing violet eyes and long raven black hair that was fashioned into a mullet, _of all things that are holy_! He knew Subs could have visions regarding their Doms, but he had never paid it much mind because he wasn’t looking forward to meeting the Dom meant for him. He could imagine what the man would command of him. _Probably unspeakable things_ , he thought as he leaned back up.

“Well my _amigo_ , put that color to that canvas and get it out of your system,” Lance said as he made his way to the door. “I’m going to get something to drink. You want your usual Cherry Coke?” Adam nodded before turning his attention back to the canvas, his hand already working again.

Lance walked out with a smile as he made his way out into the hallway, where he saw the beginnings of uniform clad bodies joining the population of the Oriande Academy students. _So, they’re here. Freaking terrific._ He sighed as he pushed past the students that filled the hallway. The sooner he got their drinks, the sooner he could get back to Adam and they could endure the rest of this crazy day in peace and then go home and enjoy their weekend.

He turned his back towards the art room as he made his way to the drink machine. If he would have looked behind him, he would have seen a student enter the art room Adam occupied, another following not long after the first in a determined stride.

He also would have seen another student making their ways towards him, only a few feet away.

* * *

Adam was just about to add another highlight into the soft wispy hair to the figure’s head of his painting when he saw someone enter the room in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see a male, probably Lance’s age or a first year in college, standing in the doorway, his body clad in what looked to be the Galra Tech uniform a lot of them wore.

“C-Can I help you?” Adam asked, nervously putting his paintbrush into the glass of water he had on the table beside him.

“You most certainly can,” the man said as he entered the room completely, a smirk plastered onto his face. “How about you drop down on your knees and suck me Sub?”

Adam jumped a little at the commanding tone. He could tell by the way the man presented himself that he was a Dom. But the command only made him shiver slightly but his body did not comply with the demand. _Thank whoever is looking out for me. This guy is not_ ** _my_** _Dom_ , he thought to himself as he watched the smirk slip off the Dom’s face and a scowl replace it. Adam knew unless it was a command given to him by his actual Dom, they wouldn’t work on him. He was glad this boy wasn’t his Dom either, he acted like an ass and was really not his type. He was stocky and muscular with mauve-dyed hair that look unkempt like the Dom just didn’t care. His face was littered with dark freckles and from the sneer he was giving Adam he could see a couple of his teeth were chipped and crooked. He had dark greenish yellow looking eyes and was slightly taller and wider than Adam, making him seem like a mix between a giant and a troll.

Adam cleared his throat as he stood from his seat. “I most certainly will not follow that command. You are not my Dom, so you have no control over me.”

The Dom growled. “Listen here, you little mother fucker. I’ll have you know-”

Before he could finish, another older man entered the room, clad in what Adam believed was a Galaxy Garrison uniform. He cut off what the Dom was about to say. “Didn’t you hear him, Prorok? He’s not yours.” Adam turned his attention away from Prorok to stare at the newcomer, his heart skipping a beat as he took in his appearance. The man was tall, even taller than Lance and himself, and had broad shoulders. He was clearly Japanese, his dark gray eyes slanted slightly and seemed to have a winged look to them. He had most of the back of his black hair shaved and styled in an undercut and his bangs, centered in his forehead, were white and fell in between his eyes. This man was clearly at least four to five years older than Adam himself and must have seem some things in his life, considering the man had a long thin scar across the bridge of his nose and didn’t have a right arm and in its place seemed to be a newly modified prosthetic that moved with the man with ease.

From his posture and the way he talked, Adam could tell he was also a Dom. His lips were drawn into a tight line at this time, showing how furious he was to the other Dom that was in the room. “You know he isn’t your Submissive. If he was, you would smell it. Why don’t you scram and go see if you _can_ find the unlucky soul that is supposed to be partnered to your pathetic excuse of a Dom?” he suggested in a mocking tone as he entered the room to stand near Prorok.

Prorok scowled but knocked into him as he exited in the room, throwing a “Screw you Shirogane!” behind his shoulder as he did so. The Dom’s answering reply was to wave at him mockingly with his prosthetic arm, but his attention was directed towards Adam. “Are you okay?” he asked when they were alone.

Adam nodded. “Y-Yeah, I am now thanks to you,” he replied as he lowered his head and picked at the hem of his shirt. The freaking man was gorgeous! He couldn’t look him in the face without blushing furiously. It was like the visions he had been having were coming true. Could this be his Dom? _Surely not, he is too perfect to be my Dom!_ he thought to himself shortly after the question entered his mind.

“Good,” the Dom answered as he made his way further into the room until he was right across from Adam. The only thing standing in between them was a waist high worktable, remnants of dried paint all over it in splatters and drops. “I’ve always hated that man. He thinks everyone beautiful belongs to him. I feel sorry for the poor soul that eventually does end up with him,” the Dom added as he stuck his left hand into his trousers.

Adam nodded in agreement. “Y-Yeah, m-me too...” Adam replied, still not looking up at the Dom.

“I’m glad you didn’t give into his command,” the Dom commented, noting that the Sub had yet to look at him as he spoke.

Adam shrugged. “I’m not abiding by any commands unless they come from my Dom.”

“Nice response,” the Dom said, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly as he eyed the Sub in front of him, taking in how his short-sleeved white shirt outlined around his muscles and how his jeans hugged the Sub’s legs deliciously. Adam didn’t think he could blush any harder than what he already was. “I’m glad to hear you say that. I’d want my Submissive to only follow _my_ commands as well.”

Adam raised his head, hazel green eyes meeting dark gray for the first time. “T-That’s good. Um, is there anything I can help you with? If not, I should really get to seeing what is taking my best friend so long to get back with our drinks...”

He walked a little away from the older Dom, making it halfway towards the door before the man’s voice stopped him. “No, don’t move any further.” The command was simple but laced with power. Adam was surprised when his body completely went rigid and jerky, the only movement from the rise and fall of his breathing. The Dom walked around him and went to the front of the room, grabbing the door by the handle and pulling it shut. Once it did with a _click_ , he locked it before turning back to Adam. The Sub swallowed nervously as the Dom made his way back over to him, making his way behind the Submissive so he couldn’t see the Dom at all as he spoke. “You know, a Dom finding his Sub is actually a very lovely and erotic thing. Do you know how a Dom finds their Sub, _Fighter_?” he asked, the nickname making Adam’s body shiver because of the way the Dom rolled out the word on his tongue.

“Uh...I...” he stumbled, feeling the Dom’s presence behind him as he tried to find his words. He was very clever, so of course he knew somewhere deep down how partnerships are first started, but with the Dom as close to him as he was, he was drawing blanks at the present moment.

The Dom pushed his body against the Sub’s, encircling the shorter man’s waist with his prosthetic arm. “Everyone has a scent. Each one is like a fingerprint, each one different and unique, never the same. A Dominant identifies their Submissive by their unique scent. It calls out to them, wrapping around them liking a second skin. The scent of our Submissive can calm us when we need it the most, it can drive us insane with the pure amount of love it exudes when a Sub is in the presence of their Dom.” The Dom leaned over Adam’s shoulder, running his nose over the Sub’s shoulder. “A Dom can spend hours basking in their Submissive’s scent. Do you know what you smell like, Fighter?” Adam shook his head slightly. The Dom smiled as he placed his lips next to Adam’s ear, squeezing his waist harder. “You smell like home. You smell like paint with a mixture of coffee. It smells like home to me.” He pressed a light kiss to the Sub’s cheek. “It smells like _mine_.”

Adam’s brain was going haywire. The Dom’s pheromones were washing over him, making him lightheaded and unable to form coherent sentences. He knew only one being could make their pheromones do this to him.

 _His Dom_.

“You know what I’m saying, don’t you Fighter? You know what I’m implying?” the Dom, _his Dom_ , asked. Adam nodded his head. “Good boy. Can you say what you need to say? Can you say those magic words that will make you mine?”

Adam nodded before the words, ingrained into his mind for when he would meet his Dom, released from his lips. “ _I the Submissive, Adam Watkins, accept the partnership that was initiated by my Dominant and will only accept the commands given to me by him_.”

The Dom smiled wide as he came around Adam, putting them face to face. “ _I the Dominant, Takashi Shirogane, will ensure that my Submissive who accepted my initiation will be well taken care of for as long as we both shall live_.” He leaned forward, his lips brushing over Adam’s forehead as they felt their words sink into their skin and radiate throughout their body. After a lingering few seconds, he released Adam as he said, “What a beautiful name you have. For the time being you may call me Shiro or Sir. Until we get some ground rules set between us,” he added on the last part with a wink.

Adam blushed, Shiro’s fingers caressing his burning cheeks gently. “Um...what is going to happen now?” he asked shyly.

Shiro smiled. “We are going to get out of here and talk about what is to come.”

Adam nodded as Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist before they walked to the door. Silently to himself, he prayed Shiro would allow him to contact Lance later. He had to tell his friend about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have an idea where this story is going, but I haven't fleshed out all the details just yet, so I don't know when the next update will be. I'll say for now I'm winging it?

**Author's Note:**

> Drop any comments/suggestions/feedback please! Until next time ヾ(^ ^ゞ


End file.
